IWO Council
|} The Council of the International Wiki Organization, unofficially the IWO Council, is the directly elected assembly of the International Wiki Organisation. The first council election will take place in 2016 to determine the 70 deputies. It will be elected by universal suffrage yearly within each member nation. The council is composed of national political parties forming supranational groups and headed by a Secretary-General. Elections Elections for the council will be held every year in the fourteen member states of the IWO. Some members contest for as many as nine seats, but some smaller members only have two seats. These elections are comparable to those held in Lovia for the Congress or Brunant for municipal governments. A Secretary-General and Deputy Secretary-General will be elected by votes from each group in the council. The proposed candidate with most votes will become Secretary-General and the candidate with the second-most votes the Deputy Secretary-General. Powers and functions All proposals for changes to the organization, the declaration and inclusion of new members or change to their status must pass through and be approved by the council. That said, the council does not possess legislative initiative (ie. the ability to propose and pass changes to the organization on its own accord) unless the governments of each member nation are in agreement. Council departments The council has seven departments subordinate to it, which are Culture, Justice, Trade and Travel, Establishment of Embassies, Translation, Development and Aid, and Defence. Each council will have a secretary, to be elected and selected from among the deputies of the council. Members in group by country Parties Possible/likely parties to be elected. It is not exhaustive nor covers all the major parties, so if you want to add more, feel free. Anti-Capitalist Group Cpl logo.png|Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) MLPE logo.png|Marxistiski-Leninistiski Parti o'Eesheckt Logo_Partido_Comunista.jpg|Partido Comunista Socialist_Left_Party_logo.png|Socialist Left Party peoplesdemocraticpartyofharud2011.png|People's Democratic Party of Harud (post 1989) P70-Links_logo.png|P70-Links Socialist_Party_logo.png|Socialist Party Socialist Group Ul3.png|United Left Logo_de_la_izquierda_social.png|Izquierda Social SDP_Logo.png|Social Democratic Party (Brunant) Social_Democrats_if_Juliana.png|Social Democrats of Juliana labour.png|Labour Party of Phaluhm NHM.png|New Hamalism Party Social_Democratic_Party_logo.png|Social Democratic Party (Patriam) Sociaal_Libertas.png|Sociaal Libertas Green/Leftist group GP Logo.png|Party (Lovia) O21 logo.png|Oshenna 21 The_Greens_Logo.png|[http://wikijuliana.wikia.com/wiki/The_Greens The Greens LOGO POSITIVE BLOCK.png|Positive Block GP_Logo_Brunant.png|Green Party (Brunant) De Gröna.png|De Gröna LPD.PNG|Libertaanse Progressieve Democraten Logo_de_AV.png|AV - La Alternativa Verde Logo_de_la_union_democratica.png|Union Democratica logo APT.png|Alternativa para Traspes Greun_Mäöres.png|Greun Mäöres Green_Patriam_logo.png|Green Patriam greenparty.png|Green Party (Phaluhm) Groene_Partij.png|Groene Partij Centrist group Konservativa_Demokrater.png|Konservativa Demokrater A Better Brunant.png|A Better Brunant MCP logo.png|Moderate Centrist Party SNPlogo2015.png|Sylvanian National Party Logo_of_55_Plus.png|55 Plus Logo_Democratische_Partij.png|Democratische Partij liberalparty.png|Phaluhm Liberal Party (2016 -) Christian Democrats group Ccpl.png|Conservative Christian Party of Lovia RTP.png|Reformed Traditional Party Lmp logo.png|Limburgish Minority Party CDU_Logo.png|Christian Democratic Union File:PFB_logo.png|Partide Familia Barzuna Cristian_Democratic_Party_Logo.png|Christian Democratic Party Patriam_Christian_Party_logo.png|Patriam Christian Party Folkeparti Strasland.PNG|Folkeparti Strasland ChristenPartij.png|ChristenPartij Rightist/Center-right group partyofbrotherhoodandunity.png|Party of Brotherhood & Unity (Harud) Partido_Conservadora.png|Partido Centrista Conservadora CIVIC_rIGHT_lOGO.png|Civic Right LogoCNP2wt.png|Conservative Nationalist Party nationalkoalition.png|National Coalition of Phaluhm PNTlogo2015.png|Party for the Northern Territory Free Liberal Party.png|Free Liberal Party Logo_del_partido_populista.png|Partido Populista Logo_de_la_Alianza_Republicana.jpg|Alianza Republicana Alliantie voor het Oosten.png|Alliantie voor het Oosten Venstre.png|Venstre Nationalists/Far-right Brunant Conservatives.png|Brunant Conservatives Brunanter People's Party.png|Brunanter People's Party UNS logo.png|Union of National Solidarists DPL Logo.png|Dirigist Party of Lovia Logo de PNT.png|Partido Nacionalista de Traspes Alternative/minorities Piratenpartij.png|Piratenpartij Republican initiative.png|Republican Initiative LF logo.png|Lovian Future 7.png|7 ESQUEDRA_rEPUBLICANA_lOGO.png|Esquedra Republicana na Barzona Avanze_logo.png|Avanze Logo_of_Humane_Juliana.png|Humane Juliana pIRATE pARTY lOGO.png|Pirate Party, Juliana Logo del Partido Fermeño.png|Partido Fermeño FRAMPRE.jpg|FRAMPRE MUSLIMPARTY.png|Muslim Party chineseminorityparty.png|Chinese Minority Party Category:Foreign affairs Category:Politics Category:Organization